New friends, Old Enemies
by CainOmega106
Summary: AU. When Naruto Uzumaki has his chakra coils destroyed by a Masked Man he thinks that all of his dreams have died. However, when given the chance to regain everything that he lost that day in exchange for his humanity, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki makes the obvious choice. How will Naruto adapt to his new life as a Devil? And will the Masked Man simply leave him be?
1. A Deal with a Devil

**Okay so this is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle and no flames please.**

**Also, I do not own Naruto or High School DXD. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Deal with a Devil**

Naruto Uzumaki was many things: a loudmouth, prankster, unpredictable and dense were among the things that most people said about him, but what most people knew about him is that he never gives up or goes back on his word. It was his nindo after all; a nindo he shared with the one he cared about above all else. So when given the chance to keep his word one would think that Naruto would jump at the chance and damn the consequences. However, the current dilemma that Naruto was dealing with was a little different and hit a rather sore spot with him. To understand his problem one must go back to a few months ago, a little after a year from when Naruto started his training trip with his Godfather Jiraiya. In fact, discovering this little fact about the Sannin along with the identity of his father is what started this entire mess in the first place.

* * *

"_What did you say?" Naruto asked because he was certain that he had misheard the Sannin. They were currently in a rented hotel room with Jiraiya sitting on the bed and Naruto sitting on a chair next to the window, facing Jiraiya._

"_I said your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya stated with no small amount of trepidation; he knew this was going to be a difficult discussion with Naruto, but seeing the shocked and hurt look on Naruto's face struck something in the Sannin. It was going to be even more difficult to tell him about his own connection to the blonde._

_Naruto, meanwhile, was dealing with the revelation . . . or at least trying to but the only going through his mind at that moment was, _his own son, he sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. _He just couldn't get over the fact that out of all the people that his father could have chosen he had to choose him; he couldn't ignore the fact that his own father had condemned him to a life of loneliness and hatred. Not only that but both Kakashi and Jiraiya were close to the Yondaime so where the hell were they while he was suffering. Suddenly, Naruto was no longer hurt and shocked; now he was angry._

"_What the Hell?!" Naruto yelled in anger startling Jiraiya. "He seals the fucking Kyuubi inside his own son! What kind of bullshit is that? You mean to tell me all of my suffering was caused by my fucking dad!?" He then turned to Jiraiya and with fury demanded, "And where the hell were you, or Kakashi when I was dealing with all of the shit the village put me through?"_

_Jiraiya had expected a reaction like this but seeing the normally happy and carefree blonde so angry still shocked him though a part of him did wonder why the Kyuubi wasn't trying to take advantage of his rage right now; then again, the bastard fox was probably enjoying Naruto's suffering too much to take advantage of it._

"_Kakashi was hit incredibly hard by the death of your father and was in no fit state to take care of you after the Kyuubi's attack on the village," explained Jiraiya in answer to Naruto's demand, "and I had my spy network to run. I couldn't abandon that and leave the village defenseless, not even for Minato's son. Not only that but your father had many enemies and if word got out that I was travelling with a child that looked exactly like him they would have put two and two together and targeted you." Even to Jiraiya these reasons felt more like excuses than a legitimate explanation as to why he basically abandoned Naruto but the Jinchuuriki seemed to, begrudgingly, accept them, though it was clear he was not happy about it if his crossed arms and angry expression were anything to go by._

"_So, anymore terrible revelations about my family you want to tell me about or was my father the only one?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone of voice._

This is it, _thought Jiraiya. He knew this was the moment that he had been both waiting for and dreading since this entire conversation began. "Well," he started nervously, "I'm your godfather." After he said it Jiraiya knew that he had screwed up; he had meant to rip off the Band-Aid, so to speak, but instead he had torn it off viciously._

_Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair and he was shaking but when he looked up he glared at Jiraiya and with tranquil fury stated, "Well I'm sure they think you've been doing a wonderful job so far Jiraiya." After his piece was said Naruto immediately got up and jumped out of the window and vanished into the night._

_Jiraiya swore as he got up to go chase after Naruto while also noting that Naruto called him Jiraiya; Jiraiya not Jiraiya-Sensei or Ero-Sennin. _Yeah,_ he thought, _the gaki is definitely pissed._ He just hoped that he found Naruto before someone else did; after all, he was in danger of the Akatsuki capturing him for his Bijuu._

* * *

_Naruto had been running for a while now. He had exited the town and was in the middle of the forest surrounding said town before he stopped. He was pissed, oh so very pissed and he decided to take his frustration out on the surrounding trees but as more time passed and his energy drained so too did his anger. While still angry with Jiraiya and his father, the part of him that wanted to be Hokage realized that they did have to put the safety of the village first. Also, his father most likely did not want to be someone who would ask someone else to do something he himself would not do; in this case using his child as a sacrifice for the sake of the village. Make no mistake, if he ever saw his father the first thing that he would do would be to punch him in the stomach but after that he would get over it. After all, he thought with pride, he is the son of Konoha's greatest Hokage; he can deal with anything sent his way._

"_Well, well, what have we here?"_

_It wouldn't be until looking back that Naruto would realize by thinking that, that he had, in fact, tempted fate (and with his luck, fate decided to screw him over . . . again)._

_When Naruto turned around, he saw a man standing a few meters behind him. This man wore a black long-sleeved top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of black pants, standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist he wore a thick belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. On his shoulders he also had similar plates attached like armour and around his neck was a green scarf. However, the most notable feature on the man was the mask that he wore that was framed by his short spiky black hair. The mask was orange (which was awesome) and had a spiral pattern which was centered on the single eye-hole above the man's right eye. Through this eye-hole Naruto could see the man's fully matured Sharingan glaring a hole into him._

_Alarm bells started to go off in Naruto's head when he saw that eye; the only people that were supposed to have that eye were Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi-Sensei so who the hell was this masked man._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked preparing himself for a fight on the first sign of aggression from the masked man._

"_Me?" the masked man asked in slight amusement, "Oh, I'm No One. However for the sake of cordiality you may call me . . . Tobi."_

_Something about that just seemed to be wrong to Naruto. It may be that Naruto is always yelling his name to the heavens but the act of referring to himself as No One just annoyed the hell out of Naruto. There was also the fact that Naruto's sixth sense, the sense that all ninja had to sense danger, was freaking out right now. He knew this man was incredibly dangerous and was now cursing his impulsive decision to leave Jiraiya. Naruto was about to ask another question but Tobi beat him to it._

"_Before you ask anymore pointless questions allow me," he said affably, "I am a survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, sort of, a member of the Akatsuki and what I want is you Naruto Uzumaki. Or to be more specific I want your tenant, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."_

Oh shit. This is bad, this is very bad._ These were the thoughts that were going through Naruto's head as he stared down the Uchiha. He knew that he stood no chance against a member of the Akatsuki as he was now and here he was staring one down with absolutely no back up. Naruto was scared, he was worried but above all else there was another emotion he was feeling. Fury. Here was another person that sought to make his life hell for no other reason than he had the Kyuubi sealed within him. He had had enough! If they wanted the Kyuubi so bad then he would give it to them. As if sensing his intentions Naruto suddenly felt his chakra pathways filled to the brim with the Kyuubi's potent chakra. His whiskers darkened, nails grew into claws, canines grew longer, eyes turned red and gained slit pupils, and his hair became more wild. Slowly the chakra bubbled around Naruto and formed a cloak that resembled a fox with three tails. As he looked at Tobi after his transformation he was shocked to note he seemed more annoyed than anything about Naruto's transformation._

"_**Why do you look like that?"**__ he growled at the masked man, angry at his lack of fear._

"_What are you talking about?" Tobi asked sounding positively _bored._ Suddenly, as if reaching an epiphany, Tobi gained a look of shocked realization and then proceeded to _laugh_. "Oh, I see," he said after his laughter died down, "You do not understand why I am not frightened by you using the Kyuubi's chakra. Let me tell you something gaki, when I look at you I do not see a dangerous enemy shinobi, nor do I see a frightening Jinchuuriki." He then looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you want to know what I see?" When Naruto gave no answer Tobi simply said, "I see an immature child throwing a temper tantrum. Now tell me why, on earth, would I be afraid of such a thing. I have seen the full power of the Kyuubi and not even flinched, so this small fragment is nothing for me to concern myself with."_

_The more the masked Uchiha spoke the more pissed off Naruto got, and by the time he was finished he was shaking with barely suppressed rage. __**"An immature child am I?"**__ he asked slowly, then he asked, __**"Tell me, could an immature child DO THIS?!"**__ Naruto then rushed forward with a ball of swirling chakra in his hand and prepared to slam it into the masked man's torso while yelling, __**"RASENGAN!"**_

_So, imagine his surprise when instead of hitting the man he _went through him as if he wasn't even there.

"_To answer your question," Tobi said with no small amount of mocking amusement, "Yes, an immature child could do that. After all, one just did in front of me. So, tell me, __**Boy**__, are you going to keep making a fool out of yourself or have you gotten it out of your-"_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

_The masked man just sighed as Naruto went through him once more. "You know," he said as Naruto went through him for a third time, "You could at least do something different."_

_And so Naruto did. For the next ten minutes, Naruto tried every move and trick he could think of to get the masked man, and every single one of them just went through him. It didn't matter what he did: __**Kage Bunshin**__, __**Rasengan**__, explosive tags; nothing seemed to phase the masked man and Naruto could swear that he saw him _yawn_ at one point. It eventually ended up with Naruto on his hands and knees panting while Tobi seemed to be inspecting his nails . . . while he still had gloves on. It was official, the Uchiha was screwing with him._

_Getting fed up with the Uchiha, Naruto charged him with a __**Rasengan**__ yelling, __**"Fight back, you bastard!"**_

"_As you wish."_

_Suddenly, the Uchiha disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto's __**Rasengan **__ended up colliding with a log . . . a log covered in explosive tags. Before Naruto could do more than curse the log exploded and sent him careening into a tree. The cloak took most of the damage being reduced to one tail but Naruto was still moderately injured and the masked man was standing in front of him, completely unfazed._

_If he had been thinking clearly Naruto would have realized that fleeing would have been a good idea, but with the Kyuubi's chakra still going strong he refused to back down. He then charged the Uchiha with his hand in a claw position and took a swipe at the masked man's face; the Uchiha simply grabbed his wrist and, ignoring the burning from the Kyuubi's chakra, gave it a harsh twist instantly breaking it. Before he could even register his broken wrist, Tobi grabbed Naruto and kneed him in the stomach forcing the air from his lungs. Then, as Naruto was stunned, he grabbed his head by his hair and viciously slammed it into his knee, breaking Naruto's nose and causing blood to gush from the wound._

_As Tobi continued his attack Naruto couldn't help but notice that every single one of his attacks felt like he was being hit by a freight train, and every time he tried to attack back it was swatted aside with insulting ease. He felt just like Tobi had described him; an immature child fighting against someone who was vastly superior to him. Eventually, he couldn't fight anymore and Naruto laid on the ground, broken and defeated, with the Kyuubi's chakra finally receding._

_As Naruto laid there Tobi went over his options. He could take Naruto now, and save himself the trouble of having to beat him into submission again, but the Kyuubi had to be sealed last and keeping Naruto imprisoned for how many years it takes to capture the other eight would just be a waste of resources; not to mention there was a chance that Konoha could track Naruto to wherever they decided to hold him. On the other hand, he can't just let Naruto spend years getting stronger because there is a chance, no matter how slim it might be, that Naruto could eventually become more powerful than Tobi if he allowed the boy to continue as he had been. In fact, after the sound thrashing that Tobi had given him, he might train even harder now that he knows how outclassed he is. He can also sense that Jiraiya is on his way to their current location so he would have to make a decision quickly because he doesn't want to take any chances fighting a Sannin. He couldn't take him but he also couldn't leave him as long as he was a threat; and just like that Tobi realized his solution. Clasping his hands together as if praying Obito focused on the two sides of chakra and as he did one of his hands was wreathed in blue, ethereal flames and the other in red; the two flames then mixed until both of his hands were covered in purple flames. Then he placed them both on Naruto's chest._

_Naruto had been semi-conscious when Tobi placed his glowing hands on his chest and so he heard him when he declared, __**"Onmyoton: Chakra Hakai." **__After this all Naruto could feel was pain, pain and more pain; it felt like someone had poured molten magma into his chakra coils and his body was being burned from the inside out. Eventually the pain became too much and Naruto passed out with the last thing on his mind being, _I'm sorry Hinata, I couldn't keep my promise.

* * *

Naruto thought that he was going to die, but it seems that that was not Tobi's intention for when Naruto woke up he found himself very much alive. However, he was then told news that to this day devastated him: Tobi's final attack destroyed his chakra pathways, to the point that not even the Kyuubi could heal them, and as such Naruto could no longer continue to be a ninja. Naruto had been devastated by this news and asked how such a thing could be possible. According to Jiraiya, the Uchiha had used Yin-Yang Release which is capable of complete creation but also complete destruction and he had used it to eviscerate his chakra coils; probably so he would not be a threat in the future.

After this incident, Jiraiya decided that it was not safe for Naruto in the Elemental Nations any longer and they decided to leave for his safety. Jiraiya sent a message to Tsunade explaining everything and telling her he would send her updates as often as he could and with that the duo left for places unknown unaware what they were about to walk into.

They eventually found themselves in a place called Japan and both marveled at the places impressive technology as well as the people who had no chakra pathways, like Naruto and Lee, but who were finding other methods of living. It inspired Naruto to find some other way to get back to the Elemental Nations and help his friends against the Akatsuki. He eventually did find this way but it came at the most unexpected of ways, and from the most unexpected of sources.

They were travelling in Tokyo, looking for ways to make an income, when they spotted a man who appeared to be under attack from people with black wings coming out of their backs. Being the good Samaritans that they are the Shinobi Duo decided to help the man out and they easily dealt with the overgrown crows. Even without chakra, and despite the strange attacks they used, Naruto was able to easily defeat the winged creatures. They were simply no match for an experienced shinobi, chakra or no chakra. It was at that point that they were approached by the man they had saved who seemed to be shocked by their skills and he introduced himself. That was the day that Naruto met his future Master: Sirzechs Lucifer nee Gremory, the Red Satan.

* * *

_They were all currently in Sirzechs hotel room which was richly furnished and they were sitting around his dining table while being served tea by Sirzechs maid . . . um, wife; it was rather confusing to Naruto and the maid, Grayfia, was not helping matters. Naruto also could not help but notice that this is the second time that he and Jiraiya were in the middle of an earth shattering revelation while in a hotel room. He sincerely hoped it did not become a trend._

"_So let me get this straight," Jiraiya said with no small amount of skepticism, "you are a Devil and leader of your people and those people who we saved you from are Fallen Angels."_

"_Yes, though in all honesty I could have easily handled them," said Sirzechs, then hastily added, "Not that I am not grateful for your assistance, it is appreciated . . . just unnecessary."_

"_Right," Jiraiya deadpanned. "Anyway," Jiraiya continued, "You are currently at war with the Fallen Angels and their more pure counterparts and have been for centuries for a reason that you yourselves have apparently forgotten."_

"_We are in a ceasefire at the moment."_

"_And," Jiraiya pushed on, ignoring Sirzechs interruption, "You are looking to bolster your numbers by reincarnating people into Devils using magical chess pieces."_

"_Technically yes though it does sound pretty stupid when you put it that way," Sirzechs said and then added, "And they are called Evil Pieces."_

"_Yes, because the name makes me feel so much better," Jiraiya said sarcastically. This was all giving Jiraiya a headache to the point where he hadn't even ogled Sirzech's hot maid/wife once. Not Once! "What I don't understand is why you are telling us this in the first place. I mean you said your peerage is already full and I am pretty sure that something like this is supposed to be kept secret."_

"_From normal humans, yes, but you two are not quite normal are you?" asked Sirzechs rhetorically, "And the reason that I am telling you this is because I wish to make a proposition."_

"_Which is?" Jiraiya asked._

"_I could not help but notice that your companion has suffered massive internal damage, the chakra pathways I believe you called them," said Sirzechs, getting the shinobi's attention, "My proposition is this: allow me to reincarnate your Godson into a devil using a special piece that my friend Ajuka created recently. While it will not give him any of the powers that the other pieces would it would make him a member of my peerage and therefore under my jurisdiction. The reincarnation process would also fix the damage to your chakra system and allow you to use your chakra again. In exchange, all I ask is that you help me with a certain problem that I am having. When that is done I will free you from your servitude and you may return to your home."_

_Naruto was in shock; this deal was too good to be true. "There has to be a catch," he said, not willing to believe that an opportunity this good would show up mere months after losing his chakra; it was too convenient for his liking._

"_Well, you would technically be my servant and you would no longer be human. You would also be unable to return to being human; it is a permanent change," Sirzechs explained seriously, making sure that Naruto understood what he was agreeing to._

"_But, why me?" Naruto asked, confused why Sirzechs needed him for his peerage considering how powerful he had already shown himself to be._

"_Well, I will admit that part of it is out of simple curiosity," he stated. Upon seeing Naruto's confused look he explained, "You are the first people from the Ancient Lands that I have encountered. It is said that that place was the birthplace of chakra and as such is considered a holy land by the Yokai. It also has a barrier that prevents any supernatural or mundane creatures from entering it."_

"_But wouldn't that mean I wouldn't be able to return if I was reincarnated?"_

"_It is my belief that you, being born in that land, would be able to return regardless of your species," Sirzechs assured him, "Besides you said so yourself that you would not be able to return if you did not have your chakra because it would be considered too dangerous."_

_While relieved Naruto could not help but be off putted by Sirzechs reason. "So that's it," he said, "Just curiosity."_

"_Oh no," Sirzechs said seeing Naruto's trepidation, "I merely stated that that was one of the reasons. Another reason is that from the fight earlier I can tell you are well trained and you are also around the appropriate age range for what I have in mind."_

_Naruto was starting to get worried that Sirzechs was attempting to put him into an arranged marriage. He did notice that when he brought it up that Sirzechs flinched, but the Maou assured him that that was not his intention._

"_You see," he said after the arranged marriage scare had been cleared up, "I have a younger sister; her name is Rias Gremory. She is going to be attending Kuoh Academy, in the human world, soon and I am concerned about her. If you were to accept my deal I would be having you look after her while she is there, until such a time when I feel she is no longer in danger."_

"_And how long would he be doing this?" asked Jiraiya, re-entering the conversation._

"_I would say about three years, four tops," said Sirzechs, "So Naruto, what is your answer? Will you help me with this?"_

_Naruto was quiet for a while though he eventually looks up and in a weak voice asks, "Can you give me some time to think about it?"_

"_Of course," said Sirzechs getting up, "I understand that it is a big decision, take all the time you need."_

_Sirzechs and Grayfia then proceeded to leave for the underworld, giving Naruto and Jiraiya his hotel room, but not before giving Naruto a piece of paper with a magic circle drawn on it._

"_Just think about summoning me while holding that and I will know that you have made your decision," said Sirzechs, and then both he and Grayfia vanished._

* * *

Which brings us to the present time, Naruto is still trying to decide on what he should do in regards to Sirzechs offer of becoming a devil. He tried to ask Jiraiya for his opinion, but the Sage had stated that though he is unsure about the entire affair it is still Naruto's decision for it ultimately affects him the most; which was just a fancy way of Jiraiya saying that he did not know what to do either. While normally Naruto was very impulsive, after his loss to Tobi he had started to think things through, though, sometimes he regressed back to his headstrong and reckless self; this was not one of those times. When he looks at it, it really was a good deal; he would get his chakra back, and be able to return to the Elemental Nations only a year or two behind schedule, instead of the never he was expecting. He would also be able to keep his promise.

* * *

"_Promise me," she said, while looking at him with the lavender eyes that he had been mesmerized by the first time he met her, "Promise me on _our nindo_ that you will come back to me."_

_He could see the desperation and need in her eyes; the fear that he would leave and never return. There was truly only one way he could answer. He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, the smiles that only she could see - _that she could cause_ \- and gave his answer._

"_I promise."_

* * *

He had promised her on their nindo dammit! He would never go back on his word and he would never give up! The choice was obvious but he knew why he was hesitating.

* * *

"_Well, you would technically be my servant and you would no longer be human. You would also be unable to return to being human; it is a permanent change," Sirzechs explained seriously, making sure that Naruto understood what he was agreeing to._

* * *

It had nothing to do with being Sirzechs servant; he could tell that Sirzechs would not abuse that, nor is it really any different from how he essentially serves the Hokage, as a shinobi of Konoha. No, the reason why he is hesitating is a much simpler one; He would no longer be human. It was that simple. For as long as he could remember people have looked at him as a demon, as the Kyuubi, and he has constantly been trying to prove to them that they are wrong. If he accepted the deal then he will be proving them right, as he will become a Devil, and there would be no way he could get them to accept him then. A rather malicious part of his mind was saying that all of his precious people, even Hinata, would abandon him for becoming a monster, a demon no better than the Kyuubi.

It was while on this train of thought that Naruto realized that there was still someone he could ask an opinion from, though he was loathe to do so. After all, this decision will affect them just as much as it will affect him, considering it was sealed inside of him.

* * *

When Naruto appeared inside of his mindscape the first thing that he noticed was that the sewer was even more of a dump than he remembered it being; it looked like a Bijuudama was unleashed right in the middle of the place. The pipes lining the walls were destroyed, or leaking, and some of the walls had come crashing down leaving their rubble everywhere, with what walls that were left being horribly cracked; beyond the walls all Naruto could see was an endless dark void. He himself was standing in front of a massive golden cage with a large paper tag, with the kanji for seal, placed in the middle of it. Behind this cage laid the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune; a massive fox with rabbit-like ears, a human-like upper body, and nine massive tails, all swishing behind it as if they had a mind of their own.

Naruto took notice of the fact that the Kyuubi was looking right at him with its red eyes with slit pupils and said, "This place is a dump."

"**Well then," **the Kyuubi asked with thinly veiled annoyance,** "What do you think it feels like to live here?"**

Naruto made a show of thinking about the foxes question seriously, before cheekily replying, "Probably sucks, Fuzzbutt."

"**Why are you here Ningen?"** the Kyuubi growled, being annoyed by the blonde human in front of him, **"It can't simply be for my auspicious company. You only ever come in here when you want something, just like all of my other containers."**

"Hey, that reminds me, my mom was one of your containers right?" Naruto asked eagerly; after the fiasco with Tobi, Naruto asked about his mother and Jiraiya gave him that tidbit of information.

"**Yes, she was."**

"Can you tell me what she was like?" he asked hopefully.

"**Oh, I would love to,"** the demon said sarcastically, **"However, the only time I ever met her was when she sealed me away and when I killed her. Given that when the former happened she kept me chained to a boulder with **_**barbed chakra chains,**_** and **_**impaled by wooden stakes to ensure I could not move a single inch,**_** I can only assume that she was a complete and total sadist."** The fox then gave an absolutely feral and vicious grin, **"It also made me feel a **_**great amount of satisfaction**_** from the latter."**

"So basically what you are saying is that you can't tell me anything about my mother," he deadpanned, "Oh well, it was worth a try." Upon seeing the Kyuubi's shocked expression he scoffed, "Please, I figured that you killed my parent's years ago. You admitting it is not going to get more than a passing acknowledgement from me."

"**Sigh. That just took all of the fun out of it for me."** The Kyuubi said sadly, then looked at Naruto seriously, **"Though I will ask you again, what do you want Ningen?"**

At this, Naruto looked at the sewer floor, suddenly embarrassed, "I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"**I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you just asked me for some advice."**

"I did."

"**But we hate each other." **

"I know."

"**I have threatened to kill you on multiple occasions."**

"I noticed."

"**I am responsible for the death of your parents and the reason that your entire village despises your very existence. Your greatest fear is loneliness because I made it so that you were alone."**

"Technically I was alone because the villagers are assholes."

"**I KILLED YOUR PARENTS!"**

"I KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled, finally becoming fed up with the Kyuubi's objections, "I know, it's just that I need someone's opinion on something, and you are the only one that I can ask given that it kind of does affect you as well as me."

The Kyuubi perked up at this, despite still being confused that its Jinchuuriki wanted its opinion, **"You have my attention."**

And with that Naruto told the Bijuu everything, from the fight with Tobi up until the Maou's deal; when he was finished he awaited the Kyuubi's answer. He figured the Bijuu would either say to not take the deal, or that it was not its concern; you know, unhelpful things like that. So imagine his surprise when it looked at him and confusedly said, **"I don't see what the problem is here. Take the deal."**

"What do you mean you don't see the problem?" Naruto asked incredulously; he should have known that the fox wouldn't understand his problem.

"**I mean just that,"** the fox said, **"I literally am incapable of seeing any sort of problem with the deal. You will gain your chakra back and every single thing you lost with it. Your dream is to become Hokage is it not? And, according to the Devil you will be stronger than you were before if you take the deal. If you take the Maou's deal not only will you be closer to your dream than ever before, you will also be able to protect your precious people more effectively. As I said, take the deal."**

"But," Naruto protested feebly, "What about-"

"**What?" **the Kyuubi demanded, getting irritated,** "If this is about your fear of being rejected for no longer being human than I have to say I am disappointed in you, Ningen. Neither your precious people, nor your mate, would abandon you over such a petty detail, and if they did than they were not truly worth your time in the first place. The fact that you actually seem to believe that they would does not reflect well on you; have some faith in them for once, instead of the other way around. And as for the villagers never accepting you, you have spent years trying to change their opinion of you, so how would something like this stop you. The only thing that this will change is that you will convince them to accept you as a Devil instead of as a human, nothing more."** The Kyuubi then looked down at Naruto only to notice his dumbfounded expression, **"What?"**

"Wow, just wow," said Naruto still in shock from the Kyuubi's impassioned speech, "I didn't know you had it in you Fuzzbutt." And he really didn't; he had gone into the seal expecting at best horribly useless advice, but everything the fox said made sense. His friends wouldn't abandon him, and all that would change is what he would have to convince the villagers of. Then, Naruto looked at the fox and with a very grateful expression said, "Thank you."

While inwardly surprised at his thanks the Kyuubi scoffed saying, **"Please, I did not do it for you. It is simply because you were annoying me with your indecision, and I was growing sick of your incapability to see that which is obvious. In all honesty, this entire conversation has only proven that which I have always known about you, Ningen."**

"Really," said Naruto, suddenly curious, "And what is that?"

At this point, Naruto was so happy that he felt that nothing could put him down; he felt that he was ready for anything the fox could dish out.

"**That you are a hypocrite."**

Except that.

"What the Hell do you mean I'm a hypocrite?!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

The Kyuubi opened its mouth, looking as if it was about to answer, but then seemed to think better of it. After a few moments of deliberation the fox seemed to come to a decision and said to Naruto, **"You know what? I could tell you but that would not be as satisfying as you admitting it yourself. So in that spirit I would like to give you a test, Ningen."**

"A test?" asked Naruto, suddenly interested, and curious, on how this would prove that he was a hypocrite. No way was that true; Naruto hated hypocrites, so there was no way he was one.

"**Yes, a test,"** the Kyuubi confirmed, **"As you know you are my third Jinchuuriki. After the partial failure that was Mito Uzumaki, and the complete, and total failure that was your mother,"** the Kyuubi ignored Naruto's indignant shout at that**, "I had decided that I would no longer test any more Jinchuuriki, figuring that the humans of the world were unworthy. However, you asked me for my opinion, so there is some slight hope for you. So, not only will I be able to test you, but the nature of the test will allow me to prove my point."**

Now Naruto was really intrigued. "What's the test?" he asked, while curious how it could prove he was a hypocrite.

"**It is quite simple, so simple in fact that even an idiot like you couldn't misunderstand it."** Grumbling about being called an idiot, Naruto waited for the details. **"I will ask you a question and you give me the answer that you believe is true."**

"Wait, that's it?" Naruto asked surprised.

"**Yes, that is it; and if you are concerned about the difficulty of the question, then you should know that it is an easy question,"** the fox assured him, **"If you succeed in passing the test, I will work together with you in using my chakra, allowing you to use my full power. If you answer incorrectly, you may not answer again, and you will have to defeat me in combat and take my chakra from me, by force, to be able to use it without consequences. You should also know that both of my previous containers failed this test; knowing that, do you wish to take the question?"**

Naruto did not even hesitate.

"Bring it on, Fuzzbutt!"

"**Very well,"** the Bijuu said amused by Naruto's response, but then became deadly serious and stared at Naruto as if staring into his soul, judging him. After a few minutes of this the Kyuubi said, **"Here is the question that you must answer."**

"**What is my name?"**

"Huh," Naruto said intelligently.

"**What is my name?"** the Kyuubi asked simply, **"Keep in mind that you can only answer once; and I will give you a hint: it is not Kyuubi or Fuzzbutt."**

Naruto was struck dumb; he had no idea what the answer to this question was, and the Kyuubi knew it given the smug look of superiority it was currently sending him.

"**You do not need to answer right now,"** the Kyuubi told him, **"But keep in mind that there is only one correct answer that I will accept; it is up to you to figure out what that answer is."**

And, with its piece said, it forced Naruto out of the minscape and back into the real world.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed in the room Sirzechs had rented for them. It had been a few hours since his chat with the Kyuubi, and he still could not think of an answer to the Kitsune's test, not for lack of trying mind you. It all boiled down to the simple fact that he did not know its name, never bothered to learn it and he was absolutely sure the fox had never mentioned it. It was just like the Kyuubi to give him an impossible task masked as a simple test. However, despite that, he truly had to be thankful to the Bijuu because thanks to it he finally had his answer.

A few hours later, he and Jiraiya stood in the main area of the hotel room, with Naruto holding the piece of paper that Sirzechs had given him before he departed. Naruto had already told Jiraiya of his decision and the Sannin had stated that he will respect his decision and will stay with him until he is servitude is completed. When Naruto brought up that Konoha will be without its spymaster, Jiraiya simply said, "They kept me from my Godson for thirteen years so they can deal with my absence for a few years. I owe you that much." To say that Naruto was touched would be an understatement and it further enforced what the Kyuubi had said; his precious people would not abandon him.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on the floor and Sirzechs appeared in the middle of it.

"So," said Sirzechs looking at Naruto, "You have made your choice?"

"I have," Naruto said with conviction, "I will accept the terms of your deal and serve as a member of your peerage."

Sirzechs then smiled, a big wide smile, and said in a voice filled with authority, "Then welcome Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to your new life as a Devil."

And thus Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Child of Prophecy became a Devil serving under Sirzechs Lucifer. No one there could know that this event would cause a domino effect that would bring the whole world into a conflict that would threaten the very fabric of reality. No, none of them could have seen it coming. After all, no one expects the greatest threat to come from No One.

* * *

**A/N****: **_**And so ends the first chapter of my first fanfiction. YAY! Please read and review and no flames merely constructive criticism.**_

_**Now about the chapter.**_

**Naruto as a devil****: **_**Yes I know that it is overdone but it is the only way I could see Naruto becoming involved in the plot of high School DXD. I did my best to at least make it somewhat original so that it did not feel like you are reading the same thing over again such as Naruto getting to choose whether to become a devil or not also Naruto kicking some Fallen Angel ass off-screen.**_

**Onmyoton: Chakra Hakai****: **_**This is a technique I created that effectively destroys the chakra coils so that the person it is used on effectively becomes like Rock Lee. However it takes a lot of chakra and concentration so it can only be used effectively once the opponent has been incapacitated. Basically, this is my excuse to turn Naruto into a devil by having Obito use it on Naruto and speaking of Obito.**_

**Obito as the Big Bad****: **_**Yes, I know there is going to be someone who is going to be upset about this and I don't care. Obito is one of my favorite villains in the series so I will be making him my villain and damn what anyone else thinks. But yes Obito will be the Big Bad of the story and he will be bringing friends into the DXD world, some you will expect and some that will shock you. Or, at least, that is what I am hoping for.**_

**Hints of Naruhina****: **_**Similar to the whole Obito thing, I am a Naruhina fan and I want to include her so I will. For those that are curious this story takes place in an AU in which Naruto and Hinata became friends after he saved her from those bullies; by the time he leaves for his training trip they have basically became an item and Naruto loves her very much. Most of his reasoning for becoming a Devil is so that he can protect her. However, unlike Obito, Naruhina is not confirmed as I am conflicted over to have her and Naruto end up together or have their story end more tragically. What can I say? I enjoy making my main characters suffer.**_

**Harem****:**_** I am someone who believes in monogamy and who really does not like it when I see all of the harem stories that clog up fanfiction. That being said, however, writing a High School DXD story and not having it become a harem story just seems wrong so yes the chances of it being a harem is very high with the only confirmed member being Rias. Overdone I know but I just feel that those two can work well together. As I said before I am iffy on whether to include Hinata but if you have any suggestions for her or any other members of the harem then please give them and your reasons in the review section. I, however, will ignore such reasons as "BECAUSE HINATA SUCKS." Seriously, those just piss me off like you wouldn't believe.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. I also apologize for this really long Author's Note but it was pretty much required.**_

_**But seriously. REVIEW.**_

_**Please.**_

**:P**

**CainOmega106**


	2. It Begins

**Alright I am amazed at the support that this story has gotten. **

**Seriously not even a single flame.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Now on to review responses:**

**ThePizziaMan:**_**Thank you for your support and I hope I live up to your expectations. You also get a special mention for being my first review! **_

**Omnipotent Anomaly:**_** In regards to saying that "Hinata's 'love' is just high regards and admiration mixed with a little bit of a crush," I would like to point out that 'love' is really just high amounts of romantic affection mixed with desire which Hinata has for Naruto in spades.**_

**RikudoNaruto1:**_** Ahem . . . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is all.**_

**Hellfire44:**_** Okay I will admit that I dropped the ball on that one for not explaining it properly. First, that scene with Naruto owning the group of Fallen Angels that were harassing Sirzechs was sort of an inside joke on how most people make Naruto into a Devil (Naruto gets killed by Raynare then reincarnated by Rias); it was basically me saying, "Yeah, that's not happening here." In universe, I would like to point out that neither Azazel, nor any of the other Grigori leaders (sans Kokabiel) would be stupid enough to send a group of Fallen to fight Sirzechs. Basically, these were not a group of centuries old battle hardened Fallen Angels fighting Sirzechs but a group of young, stupid, arrogant Fallen that thought they were tough shit; they were wrong.**_

**RasenShuriken92:**_** Thank you for the review; you have a nice day too.**_

**To anyone I missed thank you for the reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto, High School DXD or any other anime's I may reference; they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

One month.

It had been one month since Sirzechs had turned the young shinobi into a Devil using his Special Piece and he had been surprised by him and his guardian Jiraiya. Their methods of training had been . . . interesting to say the least.

* * *

_Naruto was standing at the edge of a cliff, with a length of rope tied around his waist and the other end tied around a boulder. He was looking apprehensively at the Cliffside while Sirzechs was standing next to him curious as to how Jiraiya was going to train him._

"_Okay," said the Sannin, finally finishing his preparations, "We lost a month on your training thanks to the destruction of your coils and I was up all of last night trying to figure out how to explain the newest developments to Tsunade-"_

"_Wait Baa-chan knows about this?"_

"_She should by now," he continued, doing his best to ignore the interruption, "But as I was saying, we've wasted time so I think the first thing we are going to work on is your physical strength and your chakra control. Some ground rules though; you cannot cut that rope and you cannot use your new Devil wings to fly. You do either of those and I will personally ensure that you will regret it."_

"_Please, Ero-Sennin, how are you going to make me regret it?" Naruto scoffed, not being in the least bit intimidated by Jiraiya's threat._

"_No ramen for a month," Jiraiya said while his eyes flashed with vindictive pleasure, "And I will be feeding you an all-vegetable diet during that month; especially tomatoes."_

"_Why Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked pitifully, now suitably intimidated, "Why would you do such cruel things to me?"_

"_Because I get off on your suffering gaki."_

"_Uh excuse me," Sirzechs interjected, completely out of the loop, "But how exactly are you going to be training him?"_

"_Good question," Jiraiya replied, "Like this." And then he kicked the boulder of the cliff._

_Right before the inevitable happened Naruto glared at Jiraiya with impotent rage._

"_You're an asshole Ero-Sennin."_

"_I know."_

_And with that Naruto was dragged off the cliff, and down into the ravine below, screaming obscenities and promising retribution._

"_Is he going to be okay?" asked Sirzechs, worried about the Jinchuuriki._

"_He'll be fine," Jiraiya assured him._

"_Ero-Sennin you bastard, that rock almost crushed me!"_

"_Just be glad that you didn't end up like Obito Uchiha and climb back up using your feet you big baby!" Jiraiya screamed back down at his apprentice. He then turned back to Sirzechs, "See he's fine."_

_Sirzechs sweat dropped._

"_And what are you going to do when he gets back up here?" Sirzechs inquired, wondering what other type of training Jiraiya had in store for Naruto; maybe some advanced chakra exercises or that elemental nature manipulation that he had heard Jiraiya mention before._

"_I'm going to kick him back down," he said simply, grinning from ear-to-ear, "This time he will have to climb up only using his hands."_

_Sirzechs sweat dropped even more._

* * *

Sirzechs had observed them during several training sessions and it mostly consisted of Naruto suffering while Jiraiya laughed maniacally. There was also a point where Sirzechs could swear he could hear Jiraiya mentioning loosening a seal or something else suitably ominous. However, when Sirzechs later questioned Jiraiya's . . . methods, the Sannin sat the Maou down and informed him that Naruto's skills had atrophied in the short time that he couldn't access his chakra; their current training methods were to get him back to prime fighting strength.

Unorthodox training methods aside, Jiraiya was right; within a week Naruto was much stronger and faster than he had ever been before. He was, of course, still not at Jiraiya's level but it was still a vast improvement over his previous level of skill. It was at that point that Jiraiya had informed Naruto of the secret skill of the **Kage Bunshin**; when a clone dispels it gives its memories and experience back to the original and is, thus, the ultimate training tool. Using it Jiraiya had Naruto training in several different skills such as Elemental manipulation, Shape Transformation, Fuinjutsu and Tactics. Not only that but he also has the young Uzumaki read books on the current world that they are in and on the history of the supernatural world to further understand the situation that the two of them have been dropped in. All while the clones are doing this Jiraiya makes a clone for each group while the real him spars with real Naruto to improve his taijutsu. At the end of the day the clones would dispel and Jiraiya would carry an exhausted and unconscious Naruto back to their room for the night then come the next day they would continue as they left off. Rinse and repeat.

Of course, when Sirzechs had first heard of the **Kage Bunshin** he had immediately realized the implications of such a technique and had, in a dignified manner, asked that Naruto and Jiraiya teach him how to use it.

* * *

"_Please!" Sirzechs cried, while having his arms wrapped around Naruto's legs and tearfully looking up at him, "You must teach me how to use that cloning technique! I'm begging you!"_

"_Jeez get off me!" Naruto yelled, "Why do you want to learn the __**Kage Bunshin**__ so bad anyway?"_

"_Don't you understand?" Sirzechs asked, incredulous, "With that technique I will never have to go to another boring meeting or do any paperwork ever again; I could just have a clone do it! I can finally get Grayfia off of my back about doing my job and have some time for myself! All of my greatest dreams are in reach, I just need to learn that Jutsu!"_

_Naruto sweat dropped. "A little help Ero-Sennin?" he asked only to turn and see that Jiraiya was palming his face._

"_**Kage Bunshin**__ to do paperwpork, why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself and then started walking off, ignoring Naruto's plea for help while muttering, "I should probably tell Tsunade about this. Yeah, I'm sure she will be grateful and then when we return to Konoha she will want to thank me for my help and then-"and on Jiraiya went in his lewd fantasy while giggling pervertedly._

Well he's no help,_ Naruto thought while looking at where Jiraiya used to stand, _Now how am I going to get out of this?

_He decided on the truth._

"_I'm sorry Sirzechs, but I have no idea how you could learn the __**Kage Bunshin**__." Naruto said honestly._

"_What," Sirzechs whimpered, while doing his best impersonation of a kicked puppy, "But why?"_

"_Well," Naruto explained, "I only know how to use it using chakra, not Devil magic. So unless you somehow gain the ability to use chakra I can't teach you. Sorry." Truth be told, Naruto felt kind of bad for not being able to teach the __**Kage Bunshin**__ to Sirzechs; the kicked puppy impersonation was not helping._

* * *

Yep, he asked in a truly dignified manner and when he was told he would be unable to learn it he took his loss with grace; he didn't curl into a ball and weep like a small child with Naruto spending the next hour trying to make him feel better. Nope.

Whatever else could be said about the boy, Sirzechs could definitely say that he had accomplished quite a bit in the month since he had been reincarnated. However, what Sirzechs was thinking about right now was not his training, nor was it the knowledge that he had managed to attain through the use of his **Kage Bunshin**; no, what he is thinking of is something that he would have considered impossible a few months ago.

As he and Naruto were walking down the road to the Gremory estate where his parents and sister lived, he looked over at Naruto to see the Uzumaki looking at a Queen Piece that he was holding. But this was not just any Queen, no, this Queen was special.

Because it was Naruto's.

From his own set of Evil Pieces.

That he had been given to him by Ajuka Beelzebub when he was promoted to a High-Class Devil.

Did he mention that it had only been a month since he had been reincarnated? Yes. Well that was because he still could not wrap his head around it.

In Devil society, there are several ways to be promoted from Low-Class to High-Class. One of those ways is to perform very well in Rating Games but Naruto had only recently turned fifteen and had not been in any Rating Games since he had been reincarnated; this is the most popular way to climb the ranks in society but Naruto had not used it. Another way is to be promoted through military accomplishment but seeing as they were in the middle of a ceasefire that was not happening. The final way is the slowest and least used way; being promoted by increasing your power as a Devil through contracts made with humans. It is slow and viewed as more of a tradition than as a legitimate way to climb the ranks when you could do it faster by participating in a Rating Game and it was this way that Naruto managed to become a High-Class Devil.

You may be asking yourself, "How did Naruto manage to gain sufficient power through contracts?" and the answer is the same as how Naruto manages to do half of the things he does: **Kage Bunshin**. As a Maou, Sirzechs and his peerage have a lot of contract opportunities, however, due to his busy schedule and his peerage being full of Ultimate-Class Devils most of those contracts are left alone, so when Naruto was training with Jiraiya he sent close to five hundred clones to do them.

All of them.

At the same time.

Every day, for a month.

In all honesty, Sirzechs can understand how Naruto managed to be promoted so fast it was just he had trouble understanding how he was still alive after doing it.

It really was no wonder why he dropped dead at the end of every day of training with JIraiya; he had been doing the work of about a thousand people at once. He was, honestly, the most hard-working person that Sirzechs had ever met, though there were times where Sirzechs thought the pressure was getting to him because he seemed to be talking to himself.

Of course, he didn't just do contracts for Sirzechs, sometimes Sirzechs had him deal with Stray Devils in his territory so he could become accustomed to fighting a fellow Devil. He acquitted himself well, all things considered, though there was an incident yesterday when Sirzechs had sat the two shinobi down in his office to explain what a Stray Devil was.

* * *

"_Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters around to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot."_

_The two shinobi listened attentively to Sirzechs as he explained Stray Devils to them. They were sitting in front of his desk which had two stacks of paper placed on it; Sirzechs was sitting behind the desk with both of his hands folded in front of him and a serious expression on his face._

_Jiraiya could not help but point out a certain similarity between Stray Devils and a certain category of people in the Elemental Nations._

"_They remind me of Missing-Nin." He said, thinking of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki._

"_You have something similar in the Ancient Lands?" Sirzechs asked, intrigued._

"_Yeah, we do," Jiraiya replied, going into what Naruto has dubbed 'Sannin Mode', "When a shinobi abandons their village and turns traitor they are branded as a Missing-Nin; afterwards they have a bounty placed on their heads and are hunted down, though there are exceptions." Jiraiya added the last part while looking directly at Naruto._

_Sirzechs noticed the look and understanding he wanted more information Jiraiya explained, "Naruto's best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, left the village to join one of my old teammates who betrayed the village, Orochimaru. The gaki is absolutely dead set on bringing him back." It was clear by Jiraiya's tone of voice what he thought of that idea._

"_Hey it isn't Sasuke's fault," Naruto defended his friend while glaring at the Sannin, "That bastard Orochimaru manipulated him with that Curse Mark of his; if he had been thinking clearly he would have never abandoned us."_

"_Face it gaki," Jiraiya countered, "Your _friend_, and I use the term loosely, was willing to kill you if it meant he could get stronger."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Really?! Two holes in your chest when Kakashi found you says otherwise!"_

"_He was being affected by the Curse Mark at the time!"_

"_And what about your friends who came with you! Two of them _nearly died_!"_

"_That was done by Orochimaru's men, not Sasuke!"_

"_The Uchiha was the one who caused the entire situation by _abandoning the village_! You need to face facts Naruto, you cannot save someone who doesn't _want_ to be saved!"_

"_Gentleman!" Sirzechs yelled, getting their attention, "I can tell that this is an argument that you have had many times before and that it is going nowhere so if we can move along?"_

"_Fine," they both conceded, obviously disgruntled with each other._

"_So, what are those?" asked Naruto, pointing to the stacks of paper on Sirzechs desk._

"_These," he said, gesturing to the stacks, "Are dossiers on some of the more dangerous or elusive Stray Devils that are still at large; I brought them here to show you so that you will be able to identify them on sight and either take them in or flee, depending on the situation." With that said he gave a stack each to Jiraiya and Naruto with the two shinobi flipping through the dossier's; well, at least Jiraiya was, Naruto seemed to be staring wide-eyed at the first one in his pile._

_Jiraiya was busy looking through a certain dossier while making comments about the Stray, "So let's see, Stray Vizer. Ooh, she's topless . . . but the bottom half leaves much to be desired. Exhibitionist tendencies and has the ability to fire acid out of her-"Jiraiya stared wide eyed at _that_ piece of information. "Hey gaki, look at this it says that she can shoot acid out of-"but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naruto staring at his first dossier with wide-eyes and an incredibly red face. Curious at what was causing such a reaction from his prude of a Godson Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at the dossier, and then immediately giggling in a perverted manner, reminiscent of a certain Jonin when he reads Icha Icha._

_Wondering what the commotion was about Sirzechs came over and looked at the dossier; when he saw who it was he understood their reactions, "Ah, I see," he said while getting Jiraiya's attention, "it would be hard to remain focused when faced with her beauty for the first time."_

"_Who is she?" Jiriaya asked; sure he could have taken the dossier from Naruto and found out himself but he was finding his Godson's expression at the moment to be priceless._

"_She is the Stray Cat Kuroka," Sirzechs explained, "A SS-Class Stray Devil who killed her master and then went on the run. She is incredibly powerful, extremely talented in both Youjutsu and Senjutusu, and not afraid to use her good looks to get her way."_

_Jiraiya filed all of that away for later, especially the Senjutsu part, and looked at Naruto . . . who _still_ had not taken his eyes off of the photo of Kuroka._

"_I think we lost him," said Sirzechs, thoroughly amused by Naruto's focus on the photo._

"_It's alright," said Jiraiya, also enjoying the moment, "I know how to get him out of it." Jiraiya then leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered one word, "Hinata."_

_The reaction was instantaneous._

_Naruto jumped up while looking around wildly, shooting off excuses. "I wasn't ogling!" he said defensively, turning to see Sirzechs smiling in amusement and Jiraiya laughing boisterously._

"_So, did you enjoy the show, gaki?" Jiraiya asked while trying to contain his laughter, "You seemed really focused on that picture, especially a certain part of it." While Naruto observed Jiraiya waggling his eyebrows he seemed confused at first until it seems he realized what the Sannin was insinuating._

"_I wasn't ogling!" he repeated, face turning red._

"_Sure you weren't, and I'm the Hokage." Jiraiya countered, then rushed over to Naruto and held him in a bear hug, "I'm so proud of you! Your first ogle; you will be peeping in bathhouses in no time!" he declared cheerfully, manly tears running down his face._

"_Yes well, I see that you have taken an 'interest' in Kuroka," said Sirzechs once the Sannin had finally let go of his Godson, "Though I must warn you, she is as deadly as she is alluring."_

"_Deadly and beautiful," said Jiraiya, "Sounds like pretty much every Kunoichi I have ever met."_

"_Come on Ero-Sennin, be serious."_

"_I am being serious," Jiraiya countered, "Tell me one Kunoichi you have ever met that wasn't completely gorgeous and I will buy you all the ramen you can eat."_

"_All right!" said Naruto happily, and then began to think._

_By the end of the day Naruto was still thinking and bemoaning the loss of his beloved ramen._

* * *

'_Yes, that was definitely an interesting day,'_ thought Sirzechs remembering how Jiraiya spent the rest of the day teasing Naruto about his ogling of Kuroka's picture.

He was not alone in thinking about that day as Naruto was also doing so, though his thoughts weren't as fond.

'_I can't believe those two,'_ he thought angrily, _'thinking I'm a pervert. I am not a pervert.'_

He suddenly looked up at the purple sky of the Underworld and sighed.

'_This is all Kyuubi's fault.'_

* * *

_Naruto had grabbed one of the dossiers in his pile and was looking over it when he noticed the picture attached. It was off a young women in her early-to-mid-twenties with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, hazel eyes with cat-like pupils and two large, black cat ears on her head._

'She's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself and was about to look at the information on the dossier when he was interrupted by voice inside his head._

_**Damn, those are impressive.**_

'Kyuubi, is that you?'_ he thought._

_**No it's your mother, hi honey,**__ it said in an overly chipper voice._

'You could have just said no_, he grumbled, _What do you want?'

_**Nothing, just admiring the pair on Matatabi's spawn.**_

_Naruto could not help but notice said pair, now that Kyuubi had pointed it out to him, and turn beat red._

'Perverted fox.'

_**Hey, I am not a pervert!**__ It replied indignantly, __**I just couldn't help but notice that they are bigger than mine, okay.**_

'Oh okay,'_ he replied and then thought about the Kyuubi just said._

_. . ._

'WAIT, WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS?!'

_**What? I have a human form,**__ it defended._

'YOU'RE A GIRL?!'_ he asked, completely shocked by this information, his eyes wide._

_**Of course not,**__ it replied derisively, __**I'm genderless remember?**_

'But you can-'

_**My true form can be viewed as a large ball of malicious energy,**__ it explained, __**the only reason I appear as a fox with nine tails is because I am rather partial to it.**_

'And you appear as a woman in your human form because . . . ?'

_**It was the closest thing I could find to what I was comfortable with,**__ it said, then sensing his confusion it added, __**Females are lithe and agile, like a fox.**_

'Ooooh,'_ thought Naruto finally getting it._

_**By the way,**__ said the Kyuubi, __**the entire time we've been having this conversation you've been staring at that picture. Without the proper context it probably looks like you've been ogling her the entire time.**_

'Huh?'

"_Hinata," said a voice beside him._

_Him appearing to be ogling a picture of a beautiful woman and Hinata finding out flashed through his mind causing him to jump up, look around wildly and say out loud, "I wasn't ogling!" He then saw both Sirzechs and Jiraiya staring at him and he could only think one thing._

'Goddammit Kyuubi!'

* * *

He had to deal with Jiraiya's mocking teasing since then because of that incident, and he wouldn't believe him no matter how many times he tried to tell him about his conversation with the Kyuubi; then again, the Kyuubi being a girl (no matter what else it said to the contrary) and having minor breast envy does sound pretty far-fetched when he really thought about it so he guessed he can see Jiraiya's point of view.

"Well, we're here."

Naruto looked up when he heard Sirzechs beside him and saw the massive mansion in front of him; they had finally arrived at the Gremory Estate.

Naruto put his Queen Piece away and then looked at Sirzechs with a glare that could freeze the black flames of Amaterasu.

"I am not happy about this Sirzechs," he stated plainly, "Not happy at all."

Sirzechs rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; "Well I did say I needed you to protect my sister didn't I?" he pointed out, "And I did mention that she was going to Kuoh Academy."

"Yes, yes you did," the Jinchuuriki conceded, "However, I thought that I would simply be watching over her, NOT GOING TO SCHOOL WITH HER!"

If there was one thing Naruto Uzumaki hated it was school; not only was it boring as all Hell, but it did not bring up the best memories with Naruto. Images of children making fun of him, saying he would never become Hokage, flashed through his mind. Yeah, it goes without saying, he really hates school. Especially going to school.

"It will be much easier to watch over her if you are there," Sirzechs, again, pointed out.

"Fine," Naruto pouted, "Still not happy about it though."

It had taken one month for this meeting to be possible; he hoped it went well.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the Gremory's meeting room with what he assumed was Sirzechs family. There was a red haired man with a goatee in a white suit, accompanied by a woman with short brown hair in a fancy dress; he figured these were Sirzechs parents. Though his eyes were drawn to the couch by the fireplace where to young girls, around his age, sat; the one on the left had long crimson hair with blue-green eyes and the other had long black hair, put into a ponytail by a loose orange (awesome!) ribbon, and violet eyes with both of them wearing what appeared to be a matching uniform. He figured that the first girl was Sirzechs sister and the person he was supposed to protect from a threat – Sirzechs was very vague on that part – but he couldn't concentrate on any of that because a certain fox was shocked.

**Three.**

'_I can see that Kyuubi.'_

**There are three of them, and one of them is a redhead; I hate redheads!**

'_Hey my mother was a redhead!'_

**And where do you think I developed that hate? Truth be told, the reason I made my breasts at their current size was because I was pushing the threshold of believability, I wonder . . .**

. . .

Sigh._ 'Kyuubi what are you doing?'_ Naruto asked exasperatedly, wishing Kyuubi would act more in-character; honestly it was acting like a teenage girl.

**Making some adjustments to my human form,** it replied, **Don't come in here!** And with that the fox cut off the connection.

While he was curious on what its human form looked like he had more pressing matters to attend to, like watching Sirzechs attempt to glomp his sister; key word being tried. Apparently she valued her personal space, who knew?

While Sirzechs was busy crying in a corner, bemoaning the cruelty of "his Ria-tan," Naruto decided to introduce himself.

"So you are the new piece that Sirzechs has told us so much about?" asked Lord Gremory.

"Yep, Naruto Uzumaki at your service," Naruto introduced himself in typical fashion, pointing at himself and smiling like an idiot, "Newly reincarnated Devil and the guy that broke the record for fastest promotion to High-Class Devil."

"You are a High-Class Devil already?" asked Lady Gremory.

"Yep." He said with enthusiasm.

"And you are going to Kuoh Academy, as well?" asked Sirzechs sister, Rias, with interest.

"Yeah." He said with significantly less enthusiasm.

"Well then we must ensure you get your own club," said Lord Gremory, "Rias is the President of the Occult Research Club and young Sona is the Student Council President so it is only natural you get your own club for you and your peerage as well." And then on he went with his ideas for clubs.

Naruto had expected this, after all no one knows the real reason he is going to Kuoh; they might suspect sure but Sirzechs didn't tell them. To his family Naruto is just a young Devil desiring to go to school in the Human World. However, Sirzechs made it clear that he will need to be around Rias to protect her; he had ensured that they had the same classes and everything. It would kind of put a wrench in things if Naruto had to ask for an appointment every time he wanted to talk to her.

"Actually," said Naruto, interrupting Lord Gremory's club ideas, "I haven't gained a single member for my peerage so a club just for me seems like a waste of resources."

"Hmmm, I see your point," said Lord Gremory, "Well, considering you are a member of the Gremory family I suppose you could always join Rias' club."

'_There is no way it is going to be this easy,' _Naruto thought to himself.

"What do you think Rias?" asked Lord Gremory.

"I don't see a problem with it father," said Rias, smiling at Naruto gently.

'_By the Sage, it was that easy. How!?'_

Naruto would eventually realize that he had been dealing with affluent nobles and not fellow shinobi skilled in deception. It was a forgone conclusion that he would be able to get what he wanted with little trouble.

Naruto looked back to see that Sirzechs was currently being lectured by Grayfia – When did she get hear? – about propriety and acting like someone worthy of his station. Poor guy.

"Rias," said Lady Gremory, "Why don't you show our guest around the estate? You will be responsible for looking after him when he is at Kuoh Academy after all."

As Rias agreed and started leading him out of the room Naruto could not help but reflect on the sheer _irony _of that sentence.

* * *

"You know," Naruto said, currently standing in Rias' room, "When Sirzechs told me he had a sister I imagined someone who looked just like him and who was a prim and proper lady."

"Am I not?" asked Rias.

"You misunderstand," he replied, "When I say prim and proper I mean that they have a stick up their ass." The Hyuuga Clan came to mind.

"Oh."

"And not only do you not," _'Thank the Sage,'_ "But it appears you have an interesting hobby."

Rias blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment.

**Okay I'm back and whoa what's with all of the anime stuff?**

That was the point exactly. Rias Gremory had in her room a veritable collection of anime, anime figurines and manga. They ranged from Bleach, One Piece, Naruto and-

'_Wait a minute, back up.'_

Bleach, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, and more on and on.

'_Huh, must have been imagining things.'_

**So the person you're protecting is an Otaku,** Said Kyuubi, **Didn't see that coming.**

'_Oh hey Kyuubi,'_ thought Naruto to the fox, _'So how did it go?'_

The Bijuu sighed, **It just looks wrong; I honestly don't know how these women are doing it.**

'_Oh don't be like that Kyuubi,'_ reassured Naruto, _'I'm sure you look fine with your current set.' _Honestly, he felt kind of weird comforting a Bijuu on its inability to have a larger bosom.

**I killed your parents.**

'_You always bring that up.'_

**And I will continue to do so until you stop trying to be friendly with me.**

'_Why can't we be friends?'_ Naruto had been trying to be nicer to the fox and the Bijuu was not making it any easier.

**Three reasons,** replied the Kyuubi, **One, and I cannot say this enough, I. KILLED. YOUR. PARENTS. Two, you hate me and I can sense it no matter how much you try to hide it. And three, how can you and I be friends when you don't even know my name, Ningen?**

Yes, it had been a month and Naruto still had yet to figure out the Kyuubi's test; the only thing that had stopped him from just demanding it to tell him its name was that he knew that it would most likely take that as his answer and fail him on the spot. It honestly frustrated him that he could not answer such a simple question and made him question whether-

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Huh?" Naruto said intelligently and realized that both Rias and her Queen – Akeno her name was if he remembered correctly – had been staring at him for the past few minutes while he spaced out.

"You were spacing out for a few minutes," said Rias, appearing concerned.

"Oh sorry it happens sometimes. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice the way Sirzechs greeted you," he said trying to change the subject, while at the same time being genuinely curious, "Is he . . .?"

"He's a siscon." she deadpanned.

"Wow, that is surprising and yet it explains so much." Naruto now had a good idea why Sirzechs was so adamant on him protecting Rias.

"He and my parents can be so annoying sometimes," she complained, "You know what I mean?"

"Actually no I've been an orphan since the day I was born," he said on reflex and then realized what he had just said when he saw Rias pale.

. . .

**And now you've made it awkward.**

"So," said Akeno, trying to change the subject, "Where are you from, Naruto-kun?"

Happy for the change in subject Naruto replied, "Oh I'm from the Elemental Nations, though it seems that you guys call it the Ancient Lands." Before he could even blink, Rias was suddenly in his personal space looking at him with sparkling eyes and Akeno was observing him with something akin to pity.

"You're from the Ancient Lands?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah?" he said, leaning away from her and suddenly very conscious of the invasion of his personal space, "Why?"

"Oh I have read so much about it," she explained, "It's said that the Japanese Yokai come from there and no one has been able to get in because of the barrier around it and I have always been curious about it do you think you can tell me-" and on she went asking question after question some of which he actually needed Kyuubi's help to answer with the fox putting in its own two cents.

**So, not only an Otaku but a Japanophile as well. You sure know how to pick them, don't you kit?**

'_I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting few years,'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Hinata Hyuuga was currently running through the deserts in Wind Country with her Sensei on a diplomatic mission to Suna. The two of them were to deliver a scroll containing the new treaty to the Kazekage and then return with his response. Simple and easy.

'_I wonder if Naruto-kun is okay,' _she thought to herself.

Hinata could not help but clasp a hand over the necklace she always wore while thinking of a certain Jinchuuriki. It was a gift that he had given her when they were children, something he made himself so that she would have something to remember him by. Aptly, it was a wooden carving of the sun for Naruto was like the sun to her; warm, happy and necessary.

As Suna came into site Hinata chanced a glance at her Sensei, who was her partner for this mission; the rest of Team 8 was busy at the moment so it was just Hinata and Rin-Sensei.

Rin Nohara, a Jonin of Konoha and the wife of Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake, was someone who had looked after Naruto while he was a child and was thus someone that Hinata had known for most of her life. She was also one of the few people who could truly understand Naruto, given that she was Konoha's other Jinchuuriki.

Back during the previous war, Rin was captured by Mist-Nin and had the Sanbi placed within her; the plan was for her to return to Konoha and, through a hidden signal, have the Bijuu be released and destroy the village. It looked like Kakashi – who had rescued her – would have to kill Rin to keep the village safe but then their Sensei, Minato Namikaze, arrived and – through his expertise in seals – managed to undo the activation seal in Rin; with that Rin's life was spared and Konoha gained another Jinchuuriki.

Rin had been made the Sensei of Team 8 and been something of a mother to Hinata since then, teaching her Iryo Ninjutsu and Elemental Manipulation among other things. Of course, to her family she was still viewed as weak due to her not being proficient in the Clan's Jyuken like her sister; a Hyuuga using something other than the Clan's Jyuken was viewed as a disgrace. It was ironic that a Clan that values strength so much would limit the strength of their members so much but it did not matter, Hinata would show them she was strong. She would prove that she had what it takes to stand by Naruto's side, no matter what opposition she had to face.

They eventually arrived inside the walls of Suna and when they did Rin turned to her companion. "Alright," she said, "We are probably going to be here for a few days while waiting for Suna's response to the treaty so I want you to look for a place for us to stay while I take this to the Kazekage."

"Hai," replied Hinata and then left to do as she had been instructed.

As Rin watched her go she could not help but marvel at the similarities between her and a certain deceased teammate of hers; honestly, she and Naruto were so much like Obito it was unnerving. While Naruto had his looks and his personality, Hinata had Obito's personal life; both of them had been looked down upon by their Clan's for being considered weak. And, just like Obito, the both of them had plenty of potential just waiting to be unlocked. Hopefully they would live long enough to reach that potential.

'_Obito,'_ Rin though to herself, looking to the sky, _'I hope wherever you are, you're in a better place.'_

* * *

Obito Uchiha was many things.

Some would call him a monster, others a hero and even more would call him fucking insane; all of these labels meant nothing to him, they were just as useless as his original name.

He was currently sitting on top of a rock in the patented **Uchiha Brooding Pose™**; the rock itself was placed on top of a sand dune that had a perfect view of Sunagakure with the sun beating down on him whilst it began its descent into the horizon.

How did Obito find the one rock in the desert that was placed at the perfect place for observing the Hidden Village you might ask? The answer is: he didn't. Let it be known that Kamui is a very useful ability when you want to bring something large and heavy with you with minimal effort; like a Jinchuuriki, or a brooding rock.

It was a known fact that the longer one lived in the shinobi profession, the more eccentric they would become; Might Gai was obsessed with Youth, Jiraiya of the Sannin was an unrepentant Super Pervert and Tsunade Senju was an obsessive drinker and gambler. Obito himself had a slight obsession with theatricality, hence why he was currently sitting on the **Uchiha Brooding Rock™** in the **Uchiha Brooding Pose™** while no one else was around to see it; this was all like one massive play to him and no matter what changed in the script, it always went in his favor.

It made sense when you think about it, given that the Uchiha was a glorified actor. No one knew the real him; the vast majority of the Akatsuki thought he was an idiot, the more important members thought that he was Madara Uchiha, a certain Jinchuuriki had no idea who he was and his former friends and allies thought that he was dead.

But soon, none of that would matter. Soon all of them would know, and then the world would be replaced by a better one; a perfect world. But first, some people needed to die.

As the sun descended further Obito could not help but think about how he became the man he was today, instead of the naïve child who had dreamed of becoming Hokage. He remembered Kannabi Bridge and the incident that resulted in his "death." When he had awoken in Madara's care he had only wanted to return to his friends, and did not want to listen to anything the ancient Uchiha tried to tell him; the moment he had heard that his friends were in trouble he had rushed to their aid afraid that they, especially Rin, would be hurt. But when he arrived he did not arrive to a soul shattering scene but instead he saw his Sensei and teammates perfectly fine.

And it pissed him off. Minato could take time out of his busy schedule to save Kakashi and Rin but he couldn't do the same for him? It made his rage boil over and at that moment he decided he would go back to Madara; not for his precious plan, but for the power necessary to make his Sensei pay for his perceived slight against him. During his training he managed to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan through sheer force of will, so great was his desire for revenge. He might have also been a bit bitter over the fact that his team had not even bothered to come back for his body or it could have been brain damage from a heavy boulder crushing half his skull. Whatever the reason, looking back on it, attacking Konoha with the Kyuubi had been really stupid.

It was a simple idea really. He would make his Sensei suffer by making him lose that which he loved most – in this case, his wife, child and village. All things considered, the attack went about as well as one could expect; hundreds were dead, half the village was destroyed, the assholes in his Clan were implicated and the two people who were the closest things to parents he's ever had were dead. Not bad for a fourteen-year-old.

After his loss he wandered the Elemental Nations, thinking about nothing else. Namikaze had bested him, just like Kakashi, Gai and everyone else; they were all laughing at his failures, jeering and mocking him just like they did before when he said he would be the Hokage. Well he would show them, he would show them by becoming something beyond Hokage, and then he would let them know just who it was that had been behind it all, before wiping them from the face of the planet. But first he needed power.

He began to think things through, rather than act recklessly. When one of his plans failed him he found a way to turn it to his advantage; one such instance was when he took the failure that was the Kyuubi Attack and used it to destroy his Clan, gain many spare eyes and recruit a powerful member for the Akatsuki, though admittedly that last one was becoming more trouble than he was worth.

It was while revising his Akatsuki plan that he realized something. In the original plan he was going to wait three years before the Akatsuki made any moves on the Jinchuuriki. While looking it over he realized that that was fucking stupid – it was like he wanted Namikaze's brat to become strong enough to beat him – they should attack when the opportunity presented itself. Of course, he had Pain tell the rest of the Akatsuki that they would move in three years so that Itachi would inform Konoha; shinobi were masters of deception after all.

The sun had fully set now and in the distance Obito could see the cloaked silhouettes of Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori.

First Suna would fall. After that Obito would go and check out something that had truly begun to intrigue him, for you see when he had destroyed the Jinchuuriki's Chakra Coils he had also placed a Zetsu spore on him; this was done both to track him and to keep up to date on his activities.

Just thinking about what Zetsu had been sending to him in his reports was enough to send his mind whirling. Angels, Devils, Youkai? It made him aware that his activities in the Elemental Nations were only the opening act; he would need to prepare for main act, but before that . . .

Obito got up and absorbed the rock with Kamui while turning to the arriving Akatsuki members.

"Well gentlemen," he said, "Are you ready to begin?"

Before that he had to go and greet an old friend for the first time in sixteen years, and the last.

The Sanbi was his target after all.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the couch of his and Jiraiya's new home in Kuoh; the Sannin was currently out looking for a publisher for his Icha Icha Series so that they could have an income besides what Naruto made as a Devil. Well, that and so that he could, quote, "Bring the glory that is Icha Icha and grant it to the entire world," unquote. Naruto could honestly care less at the moment, he was currently busy with something he considered extremely important.

It was a known fact that Devils could use demonic power in a way similar to magic and a vast majority of Devils relied on their Devil Magic to do battle. A Devils Magic is dependent on their imagination and the power to create and recently Naruto had perfected his first original spell; it was something he was really proud of and he knew that it would benefit the world.

**You figured out how to use your demonic power to instantly make ramen,** the Kyuubi deadpanned, **yes I can completely see how this is an innovation that will revolutionize the world.**

'_It will allow people to get the Food of the Gods instantly,'_ Naruto defended his creation, _'How can it not?'_

**You know I preferred when you were being laughed at for ogling Matatabi's spawn.**

Naruto felt his rage boiling at being reminded of his humiliation – humiliation that the Kyuubi caused – but then he thought about what the Kyuubi said.

'_Hey Kyuubi,'_ Naruto asked, _'Why do you keep referring to that Nekomata, Kuroka I think her name was, as Matatabi's spawn and the like?'_

The fox was silent for a bit, probably thinking its answer over, before it asked, **Naruto, have you ever wondered why the Elemental Nations are viewed as the Holy Land of the Youkai's?**

'_I figured it was because it was the birthplace of Chakra.'_ he replied.

**That is part of it, but it was also the birthplace of the Youkai,** the Kyuubi explained.

'_How did that even happen?'_

**You'd be surprised the things a Godlike being of incomparable power can do when it's bored.**

'_Excuse me?'_

**Well, you see, a few hundred years after my creation – when I was still relatively peaceful – I got bored and, remembering how the Sage created me and my siblings, I figured "If he can do it, why can't I?" Fast forward a few years – and several failures – and BAM a new species is born in the form of the Kitsune.**

'_Okay I get how the Kitsune were born but how the Hell did the others come about?'_

**Well after creating a completely new species, and being the first of my siblings to do so, I naturally felt the need to brag.**

Sigh. _'I have a feeling I know where this is going,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He still wasn't used to this side of the Kyuubi; sometimes it would act like a wise old man and other times like a petulant child. It was hard sometimes for him to remember that it was an evil demon that was responsible for the deaths of thousands.

**Anyway,** continued the Kyuubi, ignoring the fact that it could hear everything in the blonde's head, **after I told them about my success they were naturally jealous of my pure awesomeness and badassery so they attempted to copy me with only Matatabi being able to do it on the first try.**

'_Matatabi?'_ he asked.

**My older sister, the two-tailed cat, mother of the Nekomata's and all associated sub-species, **the Kyuubi explained and then in an undertone, **It's also kind of a bitch.**

'_I'm sure it's not that bad,'_ Naruto thought. The Kyuubi then proceeded to say to him some of the things it had to endure because of the Nibi; needless to say "bitch" was not that far off.

'_What about the Youkai that are different from the Bijuu?'_ Naruto asked, thinking of the Yuki-Onna and mermaids to name a few.

**Accidents, experimentation and that one time when Son Goku and Isobu tried to make something together,** the Kyuubi explained blandly, then shuddered, **the less said about that abomination, the better.**

'_So what you mean to tell me is that the entire race of Youkai was created all because you were bored and because your siblings wanted to prove they were better than you?'_ asked Naruto incredulous.

**Not quite,** said the Kyuubi hesitantly, **I don't know my fellow Bijuu's exact reasons – it could be just like you said – but I only created the first Kitsune because I was bored, and to see if I could, not the entire race.**

'_Then why did you?'_ Naruto asked, and when, after a few minutes, the Kyuubi did not answer he couldn't help but wonder why the normally arrogant fox was being so hesitant. _'Come on,'_ he coaxed, _'I promise I won't laugh, and I always keep my word.'_

The fox took in a deep breath and said, **It's because I liked the feeling of being a mother.**

Naruto had not expected that answer _at all._

**The feeling I got when I succeeded in making that first Kitsune was indescribable,** the fox continued, **to this day I don't know what it was but it was the greatest thing I have ever experienced and after I was done I wanted to feel it again; before I knew it I had created an entire species.**

Naruto did not have any comeback for this; he was completely speechless.

**Maybe one day when you have kits of your own with your mate you will understand,** the Kyuubi concluded.

'_But then why did the Youkai leave?' _Naruto asked finally finding his voice.

**They were drove out by humans,** Kyuubi said with barely contained fury, **the day I saw my children being hunted down like animals by your kind is when I truly started to hate you.** With its piece said the Kyuubi cut the connection.

'_Love,'_ Naruto thought, _'the Kyuubi made the Kitsune race because it felt motherly love for the first one. Not only that, but its hatred of humanity stemmed from a protective love towards them.'_ That didn't seem like a cruel and sadistic demon but a person mourning their loss and lashing out at those who caused it. _'If someone did that to my kids . . .'_

As he reflected on one of the last things the Bijuu had said he took out the Queen Piece in his pocket. When he had gotten his set of Evil Pieces he had gotten a Mutated Rook, Knight and bishop and ever since he had gotten them he couldn't help but stare at the Queen; the most powerful piece, the one who would always stay by the King's side. Naruto knew that now that he was a Devil he would outlive most of his friends back home, including Hinata, but if he used this Queen Piece . . .

Naruto sighed while looking up at the ceiling. It was pointless to think about this now. He would be starting Kuoh Academy tomorrow; one step closer to his dreams of protecting his precious people and keeping his promise to Hinata.

"I wonder how Hinata is doing right now."

* * *

Hinata was currently dangling a few inches off the air while being held by her throat. Her entire body burned and she couldn't feel her right arm; this was probably because the arm was not there anymore. She looked at her tormentor to see her Sensei, holding her by the throat while in her Stage One Chakra Cloak; if one were to look closely in her blank eyes they would see three tomoe circling the pupil.

She looked past her Sensei to see the Masked Akatsuki member putting his glove back on his right hand.

He then looked back up at her and said, "By the Sage, how I love the sharingan!"

He then started to walk away but not before giving Rin one final order.

"**Finish her."**

* * *

**A/N:**_**And that is the chapter. Not gonna lie, this chapter fought me every step of the way and was a real pain to write. To put it in perspective the prologue literally took me one day to write, this one took three and then I deleted a good portion of it because I didn't like how it turned out. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Now speaking of the chapter:**_

**Flashbacks:**_**This chapter had a lot of flashbacks. Originally it was called Welcome to Kuoh Academy but it was running to long so I have saved that for next chapter. The first two were basically for comedy purposes and the last one I had actually not planned to put in there originally; just so you are aware that argument between Naruto and Jiraiya was physically painful for me to write because I had to defend Sasuke's actions. The reason for the Stray Devil flashback was because I wanted to introduce Kuroka early because I decided to make her a member of the harem and as I was updating my outline she kind of went from a member of the harem to THE member of the harem. Speaking of which . . .**_

**Harem:**_**Okay, I will apologize in advance for this but as I was looking over my outline I couldn't help but notice that I literally could not think of a way to fit Rias into the Harem despite the fact that I said she is confirmed so yeah I'm retracting that; the only one that is confirmed now is Kuroka. Here's hoping that does not change. Also, I know that I am going to get crap for this but Issei will be in the fanfiction and he will have a Harem, a small one; he's pretty much where I throw the girls who do not get Naruto.**_

**Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha****: **_**Yes she lived in this universe. It did not stop Obito from going evil in the slightest, just change his reasons. Speaking of Obito,**__**you get an in depth look at Obito and his reasons for going evil; short version, he got sick and tired of being on the short end of the stick and decided to make everyone suffer for all of the ridicule he had to go through. This Obito is not an Anti-Villain, he is a straight up "I will murder all of your friends while you watch" villain.**_

**Fem! Kyuubi**_**: This is a guilty pleasure of mine and I know some of you will not be happy with it and for that I apologize. In case if you are wondering if Kurama is going to be in the harem the answer is: I have no idea but I am considering it. You may have also noticed that you got some backstory and on the Kyuubi and Youkai. For that I wanted to give an explanation while at the same time giving the Bijuu some humanity, hope it worked. Finally, as Obito mentioned in the chapter the longer you live in the shinobi world the weirder you become; that is my reason for Kyuubi's slight breats envy.**_

_**Anyway, while reading the reviews I realized that counting everyone that said yes or no to Naruhina was going to give me an aneurysm so I have put up a poll on my profile; please vote on it. The poll will close by the end of Hunt for the Stray Cat arc.**_

_**Remember to Read &amp; Review.**_

_**No Flames!**_

_**CainOmega106 **_


	3. Welcome to Kuoh Academy

**I swear you guys make me want to cry tears of joy. So many wonderful reviews.**

**You know except that one guy who complained about Naruhina but I knew it was going to happen eventually.**

**Also, sorry that this chapter is so late but I dealt with many distractions, namely playing Naruto video games so this chapter was delayed despite the fact that it was basically done for almost two weeks now. So again I apologize for the delay.**

**Now on to review responses:**

**RikudoNaruto1:**_**Technically this is in response to a PM because there were some . . . technical difficulties but anyway glad you like the story and I agree not enough stories try to connect the Naruto and DXD worlds; also the barrier was kind of necessary when you think about it otherwise the Devils would have been recruiting from there. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

**Devilscreed:**_**Thank you for your review, it was honestly my favorite of the whole bunch. Also thank you for understanding why Issei is kind of necessary. I should probably have mentioned last chapter that Koneko will be in the harem but I kind of forgot about it in trying to defend the many clichés that were in that chapter so sorry about that. Also, sorry about not responding to your review in the previous chapter; I honestly don't know how I missed it.**_

**Kit (Guest):**_**From what I recall, Madara taught Obito how to use Yin-Yang Release before he died and it doesn't need a Rinnegan to use it, the Rinnegan just makes it easier. As for why Obito didn't put him into a Genjutsu or the like, because he wanted to see how strong Naruto was; that and because he just takes enjoyment out of being an asshole. Also, I thought I was obvious about this but Rin can't be in the harem due to the fact that she has been captured by the Akatsuki. She is also married.**_

**shadespace:**_**I know how you feel, Hinata ending up with anyone else just feels wrong.**_

**Omnipotent Anomaly: **_**Not going to lie, this review made me laugh and I don't even know why. Anyway when it comes to Obito and his reasons I was faced with a dilemma: part of me wanted to make him this understandable antagonist who was basically a good person just doing horrible things for the right reasons – you know, like how he should have been in Canon – and the other part wanted to make him a guy that sets kittens on fire because it amuses him. When I looked over my outline for the story I realized that I was making Obito too evil for the former and thus here we are.**_

**Umbra Venator: **_**Sorry about the Lee thing I completely forgot about that. As for Madara and Kaguya, you'll see. ;) Now, I forgot that the Elemental Nations are some sort of super continent so I shall now retcon. The Elemental Nations are encased in a time-space barrier crafted by the Rikudo Sennin that does not allow access to anyone not of EN descent.**_

**FinalKingdomHearts:**_** I know, that was the point. That and I just enjoy being evil.**_

**To anyone I missed, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate them.**

**Now before I get to the chapter I think some of you misinterpreted what I said about Rias; it is not that I don't know how to get her and Naruto together, it is that I don't know how to keep her from being a background character after the initial romance.**

**I do not own Naruto, High School DXD or any other anime's I may or may not reference.**

**So, now that that is out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Kuoh Academy**

'_Here we go,'_ thought Naruto, _'the belly of the beast.'_

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja, stood in front of what he considered the gates to Hell. He stood there clad in the Kuoh Academy uniform, with the blazer and white dress shirt open to show an orange shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl in the middle. An orange book bag over his right shoulder and black sneakers with orange laces on his feet the Uzumaki prepared for his worst nightmare come to life: school.

**I still feel like your overreacting,** said Kyuubi, **it isn't that bad.**

'_Say that to me after spending four years in a place like this with people the same age as you constantly making fun of you for your dream.'_

. . .

**Like I said I think your overreacting.** Upon feeling Naruto's questioning gaze it elaborated, **I told you Matatabi was a bitch, didn't I?**

Naruto had nothing to say to that so he wisely kept his mouth shut; Matatabi was apparently a sore subject for the fox and not to be mentioned. The last time he did, it would not stop singing an off-key version of "The Song that Never Ends" until he apologized. It was not an experience he would enjoy re-experiencing.

With that he walked through the gates to Kuoh Academy. The school looked more like an expensive mansion than a place where students went to learn and because it recently went co-ed the number of girls vastly outnumbered the boys. Speaking of which, the girls that Naruto passed by all stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

'_Why are they staring at me?' _he thought to himself, slightly freaked out.

**Well, it could be that because of your blonde hair and whisker marks they think you are some kind of delinquent,** the Kyuubi inferred.

'_Well that is just typical.'_

**Another explanation is that they are horrified by the amount of orange on you right now,** it continued with an obvious amount of disdain, **Seriously, what is your obsession with the colour?**

'_Hey, orange is an awesome colour,'_ Naruto defended.

**Awesome or not, in your profession that colour is really stupid.** The Kyuubi said, then continued, **You know, because shinobi are supposed to be stealthy.**

'_This coming from the giant demon fox whose fur is orange?'_ Naruto asked, pointing out the hypocrisy in the fox complaining about his clothing choices.

**Hey, do not dis my fur!**

'_Then don't dis my orange when you are no better!'_

**You want to know what the difference between you and I is? **

'_This should be good,'_ Naruto thought and waited for the inevitable.

**On you orange looks stupid because as a shinobi wearing it is just screaming for someone to kill you! **The Kyuubi criticized and then added, **Which means you are putting **_**me**_** in danger as well.**

'_And on you?'_ Naruto lead in to see where the fox was going with this.

**On me it is damn intimidating!**

. . .

'_Okay, you are going to have to explain that one to me.'_

**As you so kindly pointed out earlier,** the fox began sarcastically, **I am a GIANT. DEMON. FOX. I couldn't be stealthy even if I wanted to be, but then again I don't need to be given that I am basically a walking force of nature. So instead, the fact that people can see me coming from a mile away, scares the crap out of them because instead of being an idiotic target – like you – I am a relentlessly advancing omen of doom! Hence, it is intimidating as fuck!**

Naruto could see the Bijuu's point on the intimidation factor but felt the need to point out, _'I have been hiding from ANBU after my pranks in the village since I was old enough to pull them, and I did it all while I wore a bright orange jumpsuit. I think my stealth skills are fine.'_

**Fine,** the fox conceded, **but when we die because of your idiotic clothing choices, I'm blaming you.**

'_Fine,'_ Naruto replied and then continued on his way until he made it to his homeroom, with his anxiousness increasing with every step he took. He finally reached his homeroom and waited for the teacher to introduce him while mentally freaking out.

He finally heard his name being called, walked in to the classroom and stood at the front.

When he was asked to introduce himself he decided to just act natural and do what he would normally do. So, with that spirit, he rubbed the back of his head, gave his signature grin and said, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you!"

A little informal maybe, but since when has Naruto even known the meaning of the word.

He observed the class and he spotted Rias smiling at him and Akeno beside her. He also spotted another Devil that he did not know; she had short black hair, a slim figure and glasses over a pair of violet eyes.

'_Probably one of the Devils in Sona's Peerage if not Sona herself,'_ thought Naruto.

He had observed all of this in less than a second – shinobi training for the win! – when he noticed that the entire class of students had been staring at him and suddenly they exploded into conversation though what they were talking about was varied.

For the girls it was:

"Oh my God!" (He winced at this) "He is so hot!"

"I know, did you see his whisker marks? Adorable!"

"I think he might be just as good looking as Kiba-kun."

One of them gasped, "Blasphemy!"

"You know I'm right."

And as for the boys:

"Oh great! Another pretty boy!"

"Now he is going to get all of the girl's attention!"

"I think I saw Rias-onee-sama smiling at him earlier!"

"Damn it!"

"Why!?"

**And just when I think my opinion of your species cannot get any lower, this happens.**

'_Kyuubi,'_ Naruto thought, _'What the Hell is going on.'_

**Remember when I was going over the reasons that those girls kept staring at you?** It asked.

'_Yeah.'_

**Turns out it was the third option that I did not mention due to the fact that, given past evidence, it was incredibly unlikely to happen.**

'_Get to the point.'_

**Fine,** the fox conceded, **the girls seem to be staring at you because they think you are hot and the boys are glaring at you because they are jealous of the attention you are getting.**

'_If they think I am good looking than why are they staring at me like I am a piece of meat?'_ he asked getting kind of freaked out by said stare.

**Oh, that's easy,** replied the Bijuu, **Remember what your friend Sakura was like before she got a dose of what we like to call reality?**

'_No,'_ Naruto thought in horror, _'By the Sage, No!'_

**Yep,** the Kyuubi replied cheerfully, **Congratulations Ningen, you now have Fangirls!**

* * *

Raynare was a relatively young Fallen Angel at twenty years old and, since she had not been tempered by war as so many others had, she was rather ambitious and reckless. Her greatest dream was to be recognized by Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, whom she adored and idolized. It was because of this ambition that she had risen the ranks so quickly and was now stationed at Triangle Base – a Grigori research and development headquarters in the Bermuda Triangle – as the head of its security, despite her relatively young age. This base was important to Azazel and she would protect it no matter what.

As she was enjoying some down time, she was approached by one of her subordinates, Mittelt. She was a girl with blonde hair, styled in twin short side ponytails, and blue eyes wearing Gothic Lolita attire.

"Raynare-sama," she said, trying to get her leaders attention.

"What is it Mittelt?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed, "Can't you see I am on break?"

"But there was a disturbance in the barrier around Triangle Base," she said frantically, "I think someone is trying to get in."

"And you came to me instead of telling some of my men to go check on it because . . .?"

"I did," the younger Fallen replied, "But that was half an hour ago and they haven't reported back yet. Not to mention that whatever caused the disturbance is apparently almost here."

Now that got Raynare's attention. An unknown enemy was infiltrating them and an entire squadron, which was composed of around a dozen Fallen, mysteriously disappears when sent to investigate it.

She had a really bad feeling about this.

"Alright," she said, coming to a decision, "You grab Kalawarner and Dohnaseek and meet me outside in front of the base."

"What?!" Mittelt asked, "Why?"

"We are going to welcome our guest, of course," said Raynare menacingly, "And then we are going to make them realize how stupid it was of them to come here."

Raynare then spread her wings and flew out of the base and on to the rocky ground in front of it. The island that Triangle Base was located on was a small and entirely made of craggy, volcanic rock. With the Grigori headquarters being made of dark stone and designed in a way that made it look like an evil castle it honestly looked more like a Dark Lords base than a science institution.

As Raynare waited she was eventually joined by Mittelt and her companions Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. Kalawarner was a tall and buxom women with long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes while Dohnaseek was a middle-aged looking gentleman with short, black hair and dark blue eyes.

"It took you guys long enough," Raynare commented.

"Some of us have other duties besides being a watch dog," shot back Kalawarner, irritated by the younger Fallens attitude.

"I was in discussion with Commander Maalik," said Dohnaseek, "He is most intrigued to see who has the audacity to come this close to Grigori territory. I find myself looking forward to if they can put up a good fight."

Raynare rolled her eyes at her companion's typical responses. Kalawarner was incredibly loyal to Azazel and did not like how Raynare was trying to get closer to him. Dohnaseek on the other hand was an old veteran of the Great War and a massive battle freak who enjoys combat and war; he and the man in charge of Triangle Base, Commander Maalik, got along extremely well.

"Well, it seems you will not need to wait long," said Raynare, "Because he is coming."

They all looked out at the water to see a black dot moving across the water. As it came closer they saw that it was a person wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up to cover their face and they appeared to be walking on the water, like a Dark Messiah come to the Fallen to administer judgement.

Eventually the cloaked individual reached the island and stood in front of them. When he looked up they could see what appeared to be a white, fleshy mask that formed itself in a spiral like pattern with the spiral focusing on the right eye. Said eye was crimson with a ring around the pupil and three tomoe circling that ring.

The cloaked man continued to look at them for a few moments and then sighed, almost as if disappointed.

"Only four," he said, in an aside to himself that the Fallen could here quite clearly, "They send out only four to face me."

"What did you say?" Raynare asked, tone and body language just screaming that she wanted to kill this disrespectful insect.

"I said that I am surprised that they only sent out four of you," the Masked Man clarified, "Understandable considering that I managed to easily deal with the last dozen or so of you that came my way." Then he paused, "Unless, of course, you have simply arrived here to take me to whoever is in charge; that would make a great deal more sense."

"You think we will just let you in after you killed a dozen of our comrades?!" asked Mittelt incredulously.

"I never said I killed your allies," corrected the Masked Man, "I merely said that I dealt with them. Here let me show you."

After he said these words a spiralling vortex seemed to open up around his right eye and from it appeared a group of Fallen Angels, a dozen of them to be precise; it was the patrol that Mittelt had sent to check on the disturbance and never reported back. She was happy to see them okay but a few moments later she, along with the others, noticed that all of them had blank, emotionless faces and three tomoe circling their pupils. It did not take a genius to see that they were under the control of the Masked Man in front of them.

"Now then," said the human, "You have two choices. You can either, submit peacefully and, not to sound cliché, take me to your leader, or we can go with your second option."

"Which is?" asked Raynare, dreading the answer.

"Simple," said the Masked Man while gesturing to the Fallen Angels he controlled, "I can increase their number by four."

* * *

Naruto currently stood in the Occult Research Club's clubroom with the rest of Rias' Peerage. There was Rias and Akeno, whom he had already met, alongside her Knight Yuuto Kiba (who Naruto had spent the last eight hours being compared to) and her Rook Koneko Toujo. Both of them are in Kuoh Academies Middle School division and both of them are viewed as idols in the school with Kiba being the "Knight of Kuoh Academy" and Koneko being the schools "Mascot." Along with Rias and Akeno being known as "Kuoh Academies Two Great Ladies" the ORC had come to be called the "Idol Club" by the rest of the student populace and those poor souls dreaming of what goes on there between the schools most popular students.

Naruto was just worried that, as the Kyuubi had jokingly said earlier, soon he would have a "really cheesy nickname."

Rias had just introduced him to the rest of her peerage and after greeting Kiba he had got into what can only be described as a staring contest with Koneko. Both of them staring at the other, sizing each other up and, on Koneko's part at least, munching on sweets.

"You can use Chakra," she stated emotionlessly, reminding him of Gaara or Sasuke.

"Yep, you can too," he replied, knowing the second part because the Kyuubi had confirmed that she was a Nekomata just like Kuroka; he knew she seemed too much like a cat for it to be a coincidence.

She narrowed her eyes at him for knowing she could use chakra and simply replied, "Hm."

'_Yep,'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'Definitely getting a Sasuke vibe from her. Just, you know, cuter and nicer.'_

Naruto looked around at the members of Rias peerage and noticed that one of the members was missing: her bishop. Sirzechs had informed him about the Dhampir's problems and Naruto could not help feeling a little sorry for the guy; he knew very well what it was like to fear a power you could not control.

**Hm,** said the Kyuubi from within his subconscious, **Interesting.**

'_What?'_

**Every single one of them.**

'_What are you going on about now?'_ Naruto asked in exasperation.

**Huh, what?** The Kyuubi responded, **Oh, nothing, don't mind me, just making an observation that is all.**

'_Whatever,'_ Naruto thought, he didn't have time for the fox's games. He then focused on the room he was in and what he saw made his right eye start twitching.

He had finally met Rias' peerage and they were all staring at him. It was then that Naruto realized that he had been staring off into space for the past few minutes in a daze. Again.

'_Damn it Kyuubi!'_

* * *

Commander Maalik of Triangle Base could honestly say he was having a terrible night.

First he had to deal with that upstart Raynare, always going on about how she would prove herself to Azazel and gain his acknowledgement. She was under the belief that this base was important to Azazel when in actuality this was where he sent all of his failed experiments. The only reason Maalik had told her that bull about this base being important was because before that she was always complaining about how her _great_ talents could be more useful elsewhere. So yeah, that was a headache he had to deal with on a daily basis.

And now he had to deal with the fact that almost every single one of the Fallen under his command had gone silent. Seriously, the only Fallen that he could still contact were the two in the room with him.

Triangle Base was where all of the rejects went; it was more along the lines of a punishment to be sent here as far as Maalik was concerned and the force of Fallen Angels here only had one-pair of wings each with Maalik being the only exception with his three-pairs of wings. The fact that whatever had intruded into the base was apparently devastating the local force did not sit well with him.

So here he was, in Triangle Bases main room – which was more of a large square arena – waiting for what he could only assume may very well be his last fight.

The large metal double doors that led into the room were suddenly, and violently, sent blasting off of their hinges and flying straight at Maalik with him ducking just in time for them to miss him. The other Fallen with him were not so lucky, so now he stood alone against whatever came through that door.

When the smoke cleared, he saw a masked figure wearing a dark cloak and what could only be a great majority of the forces under his command; most of them had blank faces and three tomoe around the eyes but he took notice of the fact that Raynare and her cohorts lacked this.

'_That bitch,'_ he thought, _'When I am done here I am going to give her Hell for this.'_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maalik demanded of the Masked Man.

"Who I am is unimportant," the man answered, "And as for what I want, I want all of you to serve me as the beginning of my army here in the supernatural world."

Maalik was galled by the sheer audacity of the man in front of him, "You think we will serve you just because you ask?!"

"Well, considering most of the people formerly under your command are now under _my_ command, I think I would be inclined to believe that, yes you will serve me."

Maalik's only response was to create two light swords, one for each hand.

The Masked Man sighed. "So, you're going to be one of those guys I see."

"I will free my subordinates from your control, you masked freak," Maalik declared.

"You know, that is not the first time I heard something like that, only this time it is the leader attempting to free the subordinates instead of the other way around. You will fail just as Zabuza did." The Masked Man then proceeded to walk forward and looked up at Maalik, with his eye morphing from its three tomoe pattern to a different pinwheel-like pattern.

"I suppose I can spare some time to play with you," the Masked Man taunted, "Don't disappoint me."

Maalik charged at the Masked Man, intent on impaling him on the end of his blades of light.

* * *

Naruto had just returned home when he could swear he felt the Kyuubi flare its chakra throughout his chakra coils.

'_Kyuubi.'_

**Don't worry, I just noticed a pest in here and I felt like I had to deal with it,** the fox replied defensively, **I am not trying to take over your body or anything like that.**

'_That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence,'_ he replied back.

As Naruto walked into the house that he and Jiraiya shared he saw the Toad Sage seated at the table going over some documents.

"What are those?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the papers strewn about the table.

"Huh?" Jiraiya replied intelligently, "Oh Naruto, these are reports I asked Tsunade to send me."

"Baa-chan?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya confirmed, "You see ever since we ran into that Uchiha I have wanted her to send me everything she has on the Uchiha Clan. Considering you were planning on going after that Uchiha friend of yours and Itachi Uchiha is a member of the Akatsuki, I probably would have asked for the information anyway."

"So," Jiraiya continued, "How was your first day of school?"

Naruto heaved a great sigh as he sat at the table and put his head in his hands as he recounted the day to his Godfather. When he was done Jiraiya appeared conflicted as to whether he should strangle him or hold him while crying manly tears of joy.

"Let me get this straight," the Sannin said eventually, "You simply walked in, smiled, and introduced yourself and suddenly you had Fangirls."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How?" Jiraiya asked sounding almost desperate, "How did you manage to do what I have been trying to do for years without being an Uchiha or Orochimaru."

"I don't – wait did you say Orochimaru?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"The same Orochimaru I met?" Naruto clarified, "Pale skin, snake like eyes, obsession with Uchiha's in general?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, before he became the man he is today he was quite the chick magnet. Don't ask me how, it has been decades and I still don't know how he did it."

"Huh."

The two toad summoners would spend the rest of the night wondering what girls saw in those guys that they did not see in them. It was eventually decided that a girl would need the Byakugan to see how awesome they were based on all past evidence.

All in all, it had been a very strange day for Naruto and he was glad it was finally over. Now all he had to do was go to sleep and start it all over again tomorrow.

He has said it before and he will say it again, Sage how he hated school.

* * *

Obito Uchiha stood in the control room of Triangle Base along with the facilities former commander, Maalik. After their battle – if it could even be called that – all of the Fallen had sworn their loyalty toward him and he had the beginnings of his army as well as a place filled with information and rather interesting objects to put to his own uses.

Honestly, taking this place for his own had been almost too easy with his liberal use of Genjutsu. He had worried that his illusions would not work on these supernatural creatures due to their lack of a chakra network but his fears were unfounded. He could still control them, it just took more chakra than usual and a fair bit more concentration; to a Genjutsu master like himself, or even Itachi, it was childs play. Now that the base was his, he needed to learn what it was he had acquired.

He had sent several **Kage Bunshin** to peruse over the documents that were littered around the base and he was not disappointed with what he found most of them were on.

Sacred gears.

The mere notion of these objects that would give normal humans fantastic abilities made him wonder what they would do to someone who was already powerful.

Someone like him.

When he was younger Obito was viewed by everyone as an idealistic idiot that was too stupid to be a ninja. However the reality was that Obito was one of the smartest people that the Uchiha Clan had ever produced and the reason he seemed like an idiot was because he was too reckless to actually use his brain first.

All of that changed with his defeat by Minato-Sensei.

That defeat had caused him to become more cautious in his plans and for him to also, you know, _make_ plans. Now that he was actively thinking things through he could honestly say that he was at least as smart as your typical Nara and the information that he learned about Sacred Gears cause his mind to start whirling with scenario after scenario.

He could not help the downright evil smile that spread over his face.

He would return to the Elemental Nations soon and finish up his business there but when he was done he would return here and begin his plans in earnest.

'_By the time I get back they will have probably extracted the Sanbi from its host,'_ he thought to himself and then realized the implications of that.

'_Which means Rin is dead.'_

. . .

. . .

. . .

'_Meh.'_

Honestly, he did not see why he should really care, I mean if she returned his feelings then he could see why but after he died she pretty much immediately jumped on Kakashi.

And if he really felt in the mood he would just bring her back after he became a God so, as far as he was concerned, no harm done.

But he had a little bit more time before he had to return to his Akatsuki project and he had an idea on how he would spend that time.

He looked down at the folder he was holding, one of many in the base that detailed the experiments of the Governor General of the Grigori, Azazel. Each one of these folders was listed as a failure by Azazel for one reason or another; mostly it had to do with things like morality and ethics and other things that Obito never really bothered with after his sharingan first awakened.

The one he had taken an interest in though was not a Sacred Gear, no, it was the Fallen Angel's answer to a Devil system and Obito felt like he could use it to his advantage. Conveniently enough, while he was in Suna, he managed to procure the necessary materials and they were currently locked away in his Kamui dimension, most likely rotting away by now.

He started to head to the location of the item in question leaving Maalik and the other Fallen behind him. He looked down at the folder and could not help the irony of the name that the Fallen Angel gave to the item that was meant to bring salvation to his species that would instead be used be used by Obito to bring about the beginning of his rule. He found the name oddly fitting, himself.

**Project: Dark Heart.**

* * *

**A/N:**_**Okay a smaller chapter this time but a few things are happening so I hope that it ties you over until the next chapter. Originally this and the next two chapters were all meant to be one chapter but I realized that it was getting a little too large and so I split it up into a three-parter.**_

_**Now about the chapter:**_

**Triangle Base:**_**I actually created this for an arc that occurs much later in the story and I figured that this would be the perfect place for Obito to begin his entrance into the supernatural world. You may have also noticed some familiar faces.**_

**Maalik:**_** In biblical texts, Maalik was the Angel of Hellfire who would cause suffering to those who were trapped in purgatory and Hell. Given that Triangle Base was a place where weak Fallen and people who piss the Grigori leaders get sent, he was the best person to command it.**_

**Project: Dark Heart:**_** I am going to be keeping this a secret for now, but for those of you intuitive enough, or with a similar mindset to me, I have left clues in the chapter to help you figure it out. I, personally think I made it a little too obvious.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter and do not forget to review.**_

_**Also, I have closed the poll due to the fact that it is pretty obvious now that the results are not going to change. The winner is . . . a secret. Sorry, but it would pretty much ruin any of the drama later if I told you if Naruto and Hinata would end up together but I will tell you this, Naruto will have to work to get a happy ending; I am not going to just hand it to him.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and sorry again for this chapter being so late.**_

_**Have a good day!**_

_**CainOmega106**_


End file.
